Danny Phantom VS. Jake Long
Danny Phantom VS. Jake Long is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Danny Phantom, the ghost superhero of Nickelodeon against Jake Long, the dragon superhero of Disney. Season 2, Episode 26, Season 2 Premiere. Description Danny Phantom VS. American Dragon: Jake Long! It's a battle between the 2 teenagers that can transform into superheroes. Will Danny Phantom prove to Jake Long that he's the ghost with the most or will Jake Long show Danny Phantom he's the true dragon? Interlude Wiz: Nickelodeon and Disney have many great heroes, but few are as amazing as these 2 heroes with the ability to transform in their superhero forms. Boomstick: Danny Phantom, the superhero ghost of Nickelodeon. Wiz: And Jake Long, Disney's Chinese-American dragon superhero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Danny Phantom Boomstick: Amity Park, the hometown of people and many, many ghosts, and all of these ghosts would reek havoc in Amity Park, but would be stopped by a young 14 year old boy that's half-human and half-ghost. And that boy's name is Danny Fenton. Wiz: In Amity Park's school he was a regular good student who would constantly get bullied by a rude and mean school jock, who really hates Danny. Which to me is just really cruel and very harsh, making some other people feel disgusted with the school jock. And his parents who are ghost hunters didn't exactly help him all that much or at all. Boomstick: Aw man, Danny's lucky. I wish my parent's were awesome technology using ghost busters. I want to be signed up with them for that. Wiz: The big issue was no one believed in ghosts, since there were no ghosts around Amity Park. Cause the ghosts were in a weird place for them, called the Ghost Zone. Which in my personal opinion is a really dumb name. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! That's a neat name for those ghosts to hang out, so you have no right to say any shit. Wiz: Anyways, Danny then went inside a portal his parents created and later, after a weird transition, turned into his superhero identity, Danny Phantom. As a result he had the ability to transform into a ghost himself with the inverted colors of his hair and the suit he wore inside. Even though, he was afraid to use these newfound powers at first, the now active portal allowed the ghosts to exit the Ghost Zone whenever they pleased. While hiding his true identity from everyone but his two friends, Danny decided that he would protect everyone of Amity Park. Boomstick: I don't know why Danny wanted to hide his abilities from others. If he's already bullied by others, then why would he think he will get bullied even more? Wiz: Danny was afraid of his powers more likely due to the fact that he didn't really understand them at the time. But overtime he learned very fast and well, so he can take on the bad guys. Boomstick: Danny's powers include flight, intangibility & invisibility, paranormal strength, speed & durability, wall walking, spectral manipulation, overshadowing/possession and ectoplasmic attacks with plenty of other abilities. Wiz: Along with his most powerful and signature ability, his trademark ghost sense, with it he can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, a wisp of blue mist comes out of his mouth and he shivers, getting the appearance of standing at attention or an electrical pulse going down his spinal cord. In many times he's used it Danny apparently associates his Ghost Sense with the sensation of being cold. Like when Spectra’s true identity as a ghost is hidden from him by keeping her office so cold Danny can continually see his breath. And everyone’s breath is shown as a blue mist, which suggests that Danny’s misty breath is similar to seeing one’s breath on a cold day. It's also been revealed that his Ghost sense is actually a part of his cryokinetic abilities and his Ghost sense can't seem to detect the presence of half-ghosts when those half-ghosts are in their human forms like Vlad and Dani. Boomstick: Well that's a huge bummer. You'd think it would do that. Wiz: Yeah, you would think since he's half-ghost himself that he would be able to detect other-half ghosts as well. Boomstick: Well, whether that's true or not, Danny Phantom is still a badass no matter what he faces. Wiz: Danny has defeated many foes, including the all powerful Vlad Plasimus, who's capable capable of taking out the Behemoth in just one punch. So Danny is definitely experienced enough to take on foes that are very strong and tough, like Vlad. Boomstick: And his most powerful move the Sonic Scream will knock you off your feet and make become unconscious if he makes you hit a wall hard enough, but at the cost of getting himself weak for the rest of the fight. ''' Wiz: For being sixteen and self-taught, Danny's a very skilled fighter and tactician, but can get occasionally get overconfident and underestimate what his enemies are capable of. He's weak to his parents' ecto-ranium weapons that neutralizes his energy. And even if he doesn't use these in a fight very often, if Danny is not careful when using his energy or he gets overpowered by one of his foes, he turns back into his normal self and has to wait for a little bit for him turn back into a ghost, which gives his opponent the chance to kill him once and for all. '''Boomstick: Ouch. Well, if he can save the planet from a giant asteroid, and survive fights with ghost knights, reality warpers, and his ex-girlfriend, then you should watch your back, dead or alive cause he will come after you! Wiz: Indeed, cause Danny Phantom no matter what, will take you down if you caused harm to any innocent lives. Boomstick: Danny's no superhero ghost that you want to mess with. Danny Phantom: Goin' Ghost! *Danny transforms into his superhero identity Danny Phantom* Jake Long Wiz: Long ago, humans and magical creatures co-existed in peace and tranquility for many, man years. But over time humans decided to conquer the lands for themselves, breaking the relationships with the creatures in the magical world. Boomstick: Wow, what a dick move. Really I know these magic creatures aren't exactly always trustworthy, but come on. You don't need to let greed for power take over your brains. Wiz: Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: Wiz: Jake Long: Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Danny Phantom Jake Long Danny Phantom: Jake Long: Danny Phantom: Jake Long Danny Phantom: Jake Long: FIGHT! Danny Phantom Jake Long Danny Phantom: Jake Long: Danny Phantom: Jake Long Danny Phantom: Jake Long: Danny Phantom Jake Long Danny Phantom: Jake Long: Danny Phantom: Jake Long Danny Phantom: Jake Long: Danny Phantom Jake Long KO! Results Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: The winner is . Next Time On Death Battle '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Show' themed Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles